


little brother

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuck Jonathan Byers, Dirty Talk, Gay Will Byers, Hints of Incredibly Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, Will is...a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: just read the tags kiddos. part of an exchange





	little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsh_mallowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsh_mallowgirl/gifts).



> unbetaed!!!!!

Jonathan realizes his big brother is growing up when the shorts that fit at the beginning of the summer look like cut off tights, instead of the threadbare salmon pink capris with a hole in them that their mom hemmed up to make them wearable after finding it in the free box at a yard sale. He sees it in the stretch marks, faint and barely there, on Will’s hips and his butt. He sees it in the inches that piled up faster than ruined wrapping paper on Christmas morning. He sees it in Will’s tripled appetite.

Most devastating of all, he sees it in the way Will seems to realize how much more there is in the world. More than just big brother Jonathan or even just Mike Wheeler.

He’d be a dumbass if he couldn’t see the way Will watches Billy Hargrove. His kid brother looks at Hargrove like Carol and Tina and even Nancy do. Hargrove is a god from California, skin way too tan for living in Indiana, hair blond ringlets and eyes some stupid poetic shade of blue. You can hate him or love him, but there’s no denying the charisma that drips off of him.

It isn’t like he blames Will for looking. How could Jonathan be upset with his little brother for realizing the potential in the rest of the world. What makes him upset, is that the attention his brother wants to give him back is dwindling. What used to be nightly, what used to be mutually savored touches, is now something that Will seems to treat like a chore.

Laid out on Jonathan’s bed, with the covers kicked off because they got in the way. It’s the aftermath, when they hold each other, when Jonathan’s come cools on Will’s thighs.

“I love you.” Jonathan whispers. Will’s hand covers a bite Nancy left on his shoulder.

Will’s head tilts to the side. Cruel, mocking, like he’s going to ask, _Do you really?_ But instead the look vanishes as soon as it’s there and he says, brotherly affection only, “I love you, too.”

Jonathan kisses his brother and he feels like it’s lacking something.

Worse than losing Will, is that his little brother is growing up. Jonathan thinks he’d be willing to seal away what they share at night if it meant Will would stop growing.

Will’s nipples become sensitive. He likes to touch them, but Jonathan doesn’t. It feels like something shameful when Will’s shoulders seem to broaden overnight. There’s a lot of changes that happen that seem like they’ve come out of nowhere. A new mole here, the new hitch to his moan, the way he arches his back and falls into the pleasure without having to even chase it. He comes, now. Terribly wet splatters that Jonathan wishes didn’t happen at all.

He misses the old days, when Will was young and only his.

Maybe, Jonathan thinks, he wouldn’t mind as much if Will’s crush stayed permanently on the very taken and very heterosexual Mike Wheeler.

Will’s eyes focus in on Billy Hargrove. He looks like he’s going to start panting at the public pool, unable to tear his eyes away from Billy in his red speedo trunks that flaunts too much of what he’s packing.

It’s not very decent. Jonathan doesn’t know how he gets away with wearing a speedo as a lifeguard, around children all day.

Will used to be a child. Now, Will is a teenage boy. One with wet dreams and come and an ever-growing vocabulary. Will used to blush at hearing penis and begged without talking, now he begs for Jonathan’s cock and sours when Jonathan doesn’t respond the way he won’t say he wants.

Will’s a teenage boy with skin that won’t be smooth for too much longer. Jonathan knows it won’t be long before he has pubic hair and armpit hair.

When Will gets out of the pool, he’s dripping wet and he trips over his own feet when Billy walks by him.

Jonathan sees it. It makes his guts twist in disgust when Billy walks back.

Billy grabs Will’s hand and helps him stand back straight, arm slinging around Will’s shoulder. He playfully ruffles Will’s hair like anything he does is ever playful. It looks friendly, from the outside. In how the moment looks, it’s easy to forget than Billy isn’t nice. He’s brute force and bloody fists and mad hatter laughs, not something so brotherly looking.

Jonathan is Will’s brother. He should be the one ruffling Will’s hair, so stupidly fucking playful.

If his mind was colored – it goes red when Billy leans down and whispers something into Will’s ear, lips close to the lobe, hand sliding down Will’s back and feeling the curve of it. Billy’s hand just barely pulls away before it gets into non-brotherly, not-straight territory. If Will was a girl, someone would have noticed, but Will’s a boy and people are oblivious to what they don’t think is the norm.

Only Jonathan notices the way Will’s flush isn’t because of embarrassment.

“Hey, what did Billy say to you?” He asks, as soon as Will’s back by him. Low enough that Nancy, reading a book, curled up on the lounge chair a few feet away, doesn’t hear him.

“Nothing.” Will says. “Nothing important.” He brushes Jonathan off. He forgets how well Jonathan knows him.

Jonathan thinks he’s going to puke when Will makes his back arch, laying out on his belly on a lounge chair next to Nancy just minutes lately. When did Will’s butt actually start looking like a butt? And why does Billy Hargrove think no one can tell he’s looking at them just because he’s wearing sunglasses?

Nancy blushes when Billy nods towards them, leaning back in his lifeguard chair and hips moving distinctly up.

Jonathan wants to tell her not to let it go to her head. It isn’t her that he’s looking at. It’s Will, looking very pleased with himself, next to her.

Will’s growing up and he’s looking more and more like a teenager every day. Jonathan hates it, more than he could ever describe even to himself, but he hates the way Will looks at Billy Hargrove about a million times more.

The night after the pool, Will tells him what Billy had said to him. Jonathan’s dick is resting inside, safe and warm, and he’s softly petting up Will’s sides.

“Billy said,” Will begins. Sudden. Doesn’t matter, because Jonathan’s paying attention the moment he hears that damn name. “Billy said he likes my ass. Do you like my ass?”

Jonathan used to. The bony dig when Will sat on his lap, the way he could just grab it whole. Not so much anymore, plushy and bigger than Nancy’s it seems. It’s perfectly proportionate and it should be an attractive thing, the bubble and the soft-yet-firm-ness of it, but in Jonathan’s head it’s grotesque. Too much for a little boy.

Will isn’t a little boy anymore, or he won’t be for very much longer.

“Yes.” Jonathan lies. He doesn’t meet Will’s eyes and he thinks his brother knows.

School begins again. It’s easy to lose track of things during the school year. Homework, college essays, then Nancy. Jonathan’s time with Will becomes reserved for the nights, but often not Friday or Saturday nights. He finds himself busy, then, with dates and being a good boyfriend for Nancy. He does love her, very much, though he does feel guilty for not being around his brother as much anymore.

But Will tells him, “It’s okay. I have plenty of other things to do.”

Jonathan is aware of Will looks at Billy and he knows how Billy looks at Will.

It’s still makes his heart skip a beat when he hears Will moaning in their empty house, on a Friday afternoon.

Mom is at work. Jonathan should be at the movie theater, but he had to come back for his wallet. Nancy’s waiting for him in the car.

Will’s bedroom door is open, just a crack. It seems like the walls are vibrating. Jonathan’s wallet is on his dresser, but he doesn’t go towards it. He walks up to the cracked open door, instead, and peaks inside.

Maybe Will is masturbating. Jonathan knows Will masturbates, it wouldn’t be that surprising to him.

Only, as the door hinges creak and Jonathan enters his little brother’s bedroom, he finds himself freezing completely.

His gut turns upside down.

Will’s pinned against the furthest wall, head slamming into it though he doesn’t act like he notices it at all. His mouth is open and he’s crying, but he’s moaning nearly endlessly. Some babbling is thrown in there, too, but it’s mostly just him making a string of continuous noise. Billy Hargrove – Jonathan can’t see his face, knows it’s him from the denim jeans to the curly blond hair down a tan neck – stands between Will’s legs.

Ankles are locked together behind Billy, legs wrapped around Billy’s waist.

And Billy’s talking, “Jesus fuck, such a fucking fag, ya know that? You’re such a fucking slut. Fuck, that’s it, come on, tighten up your ass a little. I prepped you too much. Too fucking loose.” Anger laces every word, even though it looks like all of his aggression is being put into every slam of his hips.

The shelves on the wall are bouncing and the house itself is shaking from the force of Billy’s thrusts driving into Will.

Will’s eyes are open and chin drops down. He sees Jonathan. He just moans a little louder and says, “Billy, please,” No, it’s not him talking, it’s him mewling, “I need it inside me, please, please, Billy!”

“You’ll get what you get!” Billy snarls and the next thrust is hard enough that Jonathan swears it can feel the doorknob rattle in his hand.

Jonathan runs away. He tries to block out the noise, grabs his wallet. He stands by the front door, trying to block out the noises his brother is making.

And tries to ignore the heat in his belly and the way his cock fills out a little in his boxers.

Nancy and Jonathan watch a movie. Jonathan fucks her in the backseat of his car, rougher than normal, but she kisses him goodnight like he hung the moon when he drops her off at night. He promises to come by to see her tomorrow, then leaves.

His mom and Will are eating at the dining table. Will’s got a bite on his neck that looks like a dog attacked him, but his mom must be very pointedly ignoring it. She’s jittery, nervously stirring around the soup in her bowl.

“Jonathan,” Joyce says, sounding relieved. She stands up. “You can finish where I left off!”

Mom thinks the mark on Will’s neck actually came from a girl. Will is better at lying than Jonathan realized, apparently. That or his mom is just hopefully oblivious to how utterly and completely gay Will is. She makes Jonathan take Will into his room to finish out ‘The Talk’ in a male’s perspective, but also to probably get herself out of anymore awkwardness and embarrassment.

Will sits down on his bed and crosses his legs. The position looks too feminine to fit right on his kid brother. Will looks up at him, with a grin splitting his face. “You saw me.” He says. “And Billy.”

“I did.” Jonathan says, quiet.

“He fucks me a lot better than you.” Will tells him. “And he doesn’t get all grossed out by my butt and stuff, like you do. And he actually talks and doesn’t get off on me being a kid.”

Jonathan winces. “I don’t get off on you being a kid.” He says weakly. He just misses Will being small, that’s all. He’s not some freak.

“Whatever.” Will says. He folds his arms and looks away from Jonathan. “His dick’s way bigger than yours, too.” It’s spat out like an insult. Jonathan just leaves the bedroom and walks to his own.

He closes the door with too much force. Jonathan licks over his palm and sticks his hand down his pants, like he’s Will’s age all over away. He rubs hard against his dick. He leans against his bedroom door and thinks about Will, moaning and begging with Billy fucking him like a damn animal.

Within seconds, Jonathan comes into his hand and his boxers.

Two nights later, two nights without touching Will, Jonathan creeps back into Will’s bedroom. He crawls into Will’s bed and tugs off the blanket, whispering for Will to wake up.

“Touch my hole.” Will whispers.

It sounds too dirty to come out of Will’s mouth. Jonathan thinks about what he misses, loathes all this growing up and influence from Billy Hargrove – it has to be Billy, some of these things about Will nowadays – but he does obey.

His fingers snake down. When his nudges the pad of his index finger against Will’s asshole, he realizes that it’s wet.

“Billy came in me earlier.” Will whispers. He’s obviously fatigued, but he’s smiling big like he’s nine again and Jonathan just let him have the last Popsicle. “Remember? How I told mom I was gonna go see Mike? I didn’t go see him, uh uh, saw Billy instead. His parents aren’t home so he sent Max to the arcade. And he fucked me.”

Jonathans swallows. His stomach burns. He rubs his finger around Will’s puffy rim, before dunking it inside. Will’s wide open. “How did it feel?” He asks.

“Good.” Will breathes. “Like I could feel him in my stomach. He was so deep, Jon, I can still feel him everywhere.” He rubs his own hand down, flatting it against his stomach. “He made my tummy bloat. He said he was gonna make me pregnant, but it was just his dick.”

Jonathan pulls his finger out. “Can, can I fuck you? Please, Will.” He begs.

Will shakes his head. “Billy says you’re not allowed to anymore.”

“You told him? How could-“ Jonathan says, frowning, shocked, not able to understand this at all. What happened to his sweet little brother?

“Jon, Jon, you can still make me feel good.” Will says. “Billy says it’s okay if you want to eat me out. I belong to him now, okay? So, that’s how it is.” He spreads his legs. “Please, big brother? I’m all dirty down there because of him. You can clean me up.”

Jonathan doesn’t want to taste Billy Hargrove’s semen, but it doesn’t take much more than a blink and a couple seconds of looking into Will’s eyes before he settling down.

He eats Will out. Feels Will’s hands in his hair, enjoys it. Feels his dick throb uselessly, even as Will eagerly babbles on about how much better Billy is than him. It should hurt – it does – and instead it just makes Jonathan’s dick leak out onto the sheets.

“I’m Billy’s favorite, Jon. It’s the best.” Will babbles. “He fucks me, ah that’s it, every chance he gets. Better than you, So much better. He says he’s breeding me. Oh! Do that again, Jon. He says he loves my ass. Promises that I’m gonna have his baby, but,” He giggles, breathless and flushed cherry red. “I know that’s stupid. It feels really good, ah, when he tries.”

Will comes into Jonathan’s hair with a weak moan. His dick, growing but still small, gives a twitch and weak throb as it splatters.

And Jonathan rubs himself off against he mattress. He comes into the sheet, letting out a heavy sob.

He sits up slow, feeling ashamed of himself. He has Billy Hargrove’s cum cooling down his chin. He goes to wipe it off and Will whines.

“Don’t waste it!” Will says.

Jonathan sighs and licks it off, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is good enough! I've never really written about cheating/cucking before, so...hopefully it isn't shitty


End file.
